Enemies With Benefits
by Quack Quack 88
Summary: Undiluted crap. Don't read this unless you want to feel better about your self and make your writing seem loads better.


A/N I've got bad writer's block so I'm starting a new story. Actually I don't have writer's block its just that i'm too lazy to think of how to put my thoughts and plans for the stories into stuff that will fit them. Oh, and in case you didn't know, friends with benefits is like two people who are single that make out but aren't a couple. get it? Let's hope you do.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing's mine but you already knew that didn't you. Yes you did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enemies with Benefits  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans were worst enemies. Or at least that's what eveyone thought. True they had rows over petty things such as seats in classes and such, but there was something under all of that. Something even they hadn't discovered.  
  
Currently, the two were fighting over which was better for snogging: the loveseat or the couch. Lily was all for the loveseat. She thought it allowed for the people to be closer together. James thought that the couch was better because it allowed more movement. They were in the middle of the Gryfinndor common room and all of their friends had stopped to watch and listen.  
  
"You are just so repulsed by the girls that you snogg with that you don't want to be close to them."  
  
"You are just so cold that you don't want anymore moves pulled on you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No, you shut up."  
  
"No you"  
  
"No you"  
  
"No you"  
  
"No you"  
  
"No you"  
  
"No you"  
  
"BOTH of you shut up!!" James' best friend, Sirius Black, and Lily's best friend, Leigh, yelled in unison. Sirius began to lecture them.  
  
"Ok. We can accept that the two of you don't get along swimmingly. We can even accept that you HATE each other, but we CAN'T stand your constant fighting. Next time you have to fight, do it out of our bloody way!"  
  
"Fine!" the two spat out and with that they stormed out of the room.  
  
"You dolt. Now we can't even fight in privacy. A teacher's sure to find us and take off house points. Why do you have to be such an idiot?" James looked at Lily as if she was the stupidest person in the world.  
  
"Honestly Evans. We can just use an empty classroom. I thought that prefects had to at least be smart."  
  
They continued to bicker until they reached a deserted classroom. As soon as the door closed, the two ran into each other's arms and began to snogg wildly. After five minutes or so, they seemed to realize what they were doing and stepped back as if they would be burned.  
  
"Damn you Evans."  
  
"Damn YOU Potter."  
  
They rushed out of the door with a fury and came back to the common room. Both of them looked angrier than anyone had ever seen them. They both dashed to their seperate dormitories and refused to talk to anyone.  
  
Both minds were thinking about the same thing:  
  
"I liked it. Ughh this has got to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me. If only they were someone else. I hate THEM but not what happened. In fact, I wouldn't mind if it occured again. No I would. Maybe not. I don't know!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later, Lily and James were currently single. Lily had just dumped her boyfriend, Samuel, thirty minutes ago. James had been single for a full seven minutes and fourteen seconds. Now they were having a fight over reationships. Sirius was nearby and told them to go away if they insisted on fighting. They were so angry that they momentarily forgot what happened last time they were sent away.  
  
Strangely, Lily and James ended up in the same classroom that they had been in two weeks previous. Neither of them noticed this. Lily was the first to talk.  
  
"How dare you say that none of my relationships are meaningful! Scott lasted three full weeks. Your squeeze lasted three days! Do you even know her name?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid. Her name was Amber. And my three days was better than your three weeks. At least I didn't lead on some poor soul the whole time."  
  
"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH You're IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you're hopeless!"  
  
Without knowing it, James had crossed the room and was now centimeters away from Lily. Lily was about to respond but James silenced her with a kiss. Lily didn't object, at least not right away, but when they both came to their senses, they both were repulsed by the events. Lily didn't know who to be angrier with: herself or James.  
  
"You do realize this is the same room don't you?" Lily was awakened from her thoughts by James' comment.  
  
"I guess it is. I don't know about you but I would rather stay out of here for the remainder of my life."  
  
"The feeling is more than mutual." They left the room and tried to forget that what happened had felt right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and James did all they could to avoid fighting with each other. They knew Sirius would send them out of the room and they didn't what happened the last two times to happen again. There were times when Leigh saw anger build up in Lily's eyes so that it looked as if things would explode if she stared at them too long. This look was only present when James pushed her buttons. Sirius saw that James's face would look like the statue of a particually angry Greek god when Lily made him mad.  
  
Sirius and Leigh were more than happy with the absence of the common fights between their best friends. The only problem was that the two were moodier than ever. The moodiness was rubbing off on everyone. The friends dicided to do something about it. It seemed as if everyone at Hogwarts was in a bad mood.  
  
Sirius was walking with James down to supper and Leigh was walking with Lily to the same destination. Sirius and Leigh led their friends to an empty classroom and left them there. The lights were out so Lily didn't know that another person was in the room with her. The same went for James. He found the light switch and both of them let out a gasp of surprise. Not only were they locked in a room with each other, but it was THE room. The room that they had gone to fight in two times but wound up doing other things.  
  
"Not again."  
  
"No, not here. Anywhere but here and anyone but him.  
  
James was trying to force open the door.  
  
"It's no use, Potter. I bet its magicaly sealed. All we can do is wait for either Sirius or Leigh to finish eating and take us out of here." James used some language that is best not repeated.  
  
"Potter, didn't anyone teach you manners? You're not supposed to swear in front of a lady." If looks could kill, Lily would have died five times before she hit the ground because of the look James was giving her.  
  
"What is your problem Evans? No one can make me madder and yet, I've been finding you irresistable."  
  
"Oh you think you the only one like that? I was in heaven when we kissed. Then I remembered who you were and was dragged down to hell."  
  
"Looks like we have a problem then doesn't it?"  
  
"It appears that we do. What do you propose?"  
  
"Have you heard of friends with benefits?"  
  
"Of course I have. I think I had one in fifth year. I forget his name though. One problem: we're not friends."  
  
"You're right there. I guess we could be enemies with benefits. It would make things a lot easier. Thsi way we could come in here and fight anytime we want and not feel grossed out by what might happen."  
  
"Fine with me. One conditon, though: we have to keep it a secret."  
  
James was about to say something but then, Sirius and Leigh came in. No one could have guessed that a civil converation had been taking place in this room moments before. Lily looked as if she was ready to tackle James and James looked ready to swing Lily around by her hair.  
  
Lily and James were the last ones in the common room that night. It looked as if by the end of their "enemyship" they would be world-class actors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? review and tell me. I wrote this at like four o' clock in the mourning so please excuse any spelling and grammatical mistakes. For those of you who don't know, (where have you been? Under a rock? I'm just joking) friends with benefits is defined in the first author's note. 


End file.
